


Library of Stories

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Growing Up, taggs will change as more chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: This is a sort of library for all of my short stories I never got around to publishing before this point as original works aren't that popular on this site. These stories range from the magical to the mundane every day life of a girl growing up and nearly missing the bus. Most of these stories are finished or that part of the story is finished. Some of these stories are interconnected.





	1. Bryony S Gordon - Story 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by another story I have written called The Children but some things have changed. This was originally written for Yr. 11 English will a following two stories. I've added a little bit to the story and fleshed some parts out a little bit and improved on my writing which has gotten better since last year.

Date: 06/04/16 – 27/04/16  
Time: 2:43 pm – 2:38 pm

“Mum, can I go outside?” A Girl asked for what felt like the thousandth time bushing her long honey gold hair from her face as she stared out at window at the snow covered street. She sighed getting up and quietly walked over to her mother and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention after she didn’t answer. It wasn't usual for her mother to completely ignore the girl. Her mother was too wrapped up in her own head. 

“Mum. Can I go outside?” The girl asked again more than a little annoyed; her mother looked up seeming shocked to see her standing there when she had been sitting on the dark red stained window seat not ten minutes earlier. The Girl knew she should be used to it by now but it still hurt that her mother was so wrapped up in her own head that she never noticed when her daughter moving around the house until she got her mother's attention.

“No. Maybe later Bryony,” her mother answered absentmindedly picking up her cup of hot chocolate and turning back to the TV completely ignoring her nineteen year old daughter Bryony nor did she see the annoyed look on her daughter face as Bryony turned to walk towards the kitchen. Bryony had been asking to go outside for years but her mother away said "No. Maybe later," Bryony couldn't remember _why_ she or any of the children weren't allowed outside.

“You always say that. ‘No. Maybe later’ more like no. Never” Bryony snapped, she wanted to go outside but knew she couldn’t. She wasn’t allowed too. Bryony smiled when she saw the shocked looked on her mother’s face in the round hallway mirror, Bryony knew she wasn’t like other children who wanted to stay inside and play on a light up screen, most people called a computer. Bryony was fairly sure her mother had forgotten she was leaving for college today.

Bryony walked into the kitchen, staring out the window as she made herself coffee after her mother had gotten over her shock enough to turn her attention back to the TV; Bryony knew she was going to need it if she wanted to get through the rest of the day. Some days coffee was the only thing keep her conscious and alert enough to hold somewhat tactful convocation with people. She didn't like interacting with other people. Bryony wanted to go outside but knew her mother wouldn't let her and she wasn't allowed.

Bryony stared at the worn and faded calendar on the white washed wall were it was pinned near the window over the sink the only slash of colour being the bright green tack used to keep pinned in place. Bryony Solena Gordon was just an average nineteen-year-old who was going to be starting college very soon, she wasn't anything special though she did have a talent for writing and drawing not that anyone knew of cause as she kept it mostly hidden.

Most called her strange for not wanting to use the computer, to them it was the most entertaining thing in the world, but to Bryony it was boring. She would rather be curled up in front of the fire with a good book and a hot cup of coffee (or cinnamon hot chocolate depending what mood she was in). Bryony blinked and stared down into her suddenly empty coffee cup sitting innocently on the marble counter top already washed and dried ready to be used again. Bryony stared at it for a few more seconds before shaking her head walking quietly to her room.

Her mother didn't even her, all of her attention was on the TV. Bryony walked into her room expertly dodging around the multiple boxes spread across the floor. Her room felt empty, much like she did. It was strange to packing up everything she owned into boxes and getting ready to load them into the back of her car to be taken to her new house she was sharing with a friend who just so happened to be more than a little insane, was always bubbly and had a strange love of sparkly hair ties not withstanding.

Her room had always felt comfortable, like it was the safest place in the world were no one could touch her. It was slowly starting to change as though time was tuning backwards as the cracked off white walls revealed themselves from underneath her posters drawing and furniture like her chest of draws and her floating book selves. It had taken her the better part of a month to get everything packed up, her room look so dull, the off white cacked walls looked so strange, she was used to seeing colour but now it was like all the life had been drained from the room.

It was a little scary

It took her quiet a few trips to get all the book out into the car. It was a good thing she was really good at maximising space. Once everything was packed into her car Bryony looked around and couldn’t help but wonder when she would be back. Would there be children playing in the street, playing tag, throwing balls and laughing? Or would it be dead and hollow just like it was now, and had been for as long as she could remember. Bryony looked back at the house she had grown up in and let a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

It was time to leave. To leave her childhood home and the street she had grown up in until she wasn’t allowed outside anymore because of unknown reason. She looked around again sighed. She was finally ready to leave. As she drove away she swore she could hear the sound of children laughing, if she had turned around just one last time she would have seen a young girl in a comfortable sun dress waving as she kicked at the dirt. Saying goodbye to Bryony.

It would be a very long time before Bryony Solena Gordon would come back to her childhood home and the street she grew up on but that was okay.


	2. Magic House

Date: 25/06/17   
Time: 10:49 pm – 11:55 pm

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but it was originally an English short story. There is more coming though. This is Bryony introduction for the moment more of her stories will be coming soon. You will get to meet Bryony's friend soon enough. Hope you enjoy. Please like and comment. I would love to know what you think.


End file.
